My Light
by NekoNiNi
Summary: 5 years after betraying Konoha,Sasuke returns to the village with his new team and makes a deal with Tsunade. Things aren’t the same as before…will he accept them as they are now or is he going to try to change things back to the way they were?Read Please
1. Prologue

**MY LIGHT**

OK! HI! My name is NekoNiNi and I love to read fanfics^^

This is my first fanfic so please don't be to hard on me :D But if you have tips for me to improve they'll be welcome X3

**Title:** My Light

**Rate:** T

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SuiKarin

**Summary:** Five years after betraying Konoha, Sasuke returns to the village with is new team and makes a deal with Tsunade. Things aren't the same from before…will he accept them as they are now or is he going to try to change things back to the way they were? [AF-Alternative Future]

**Warnings: ****1.** Sorry about my English…I'm Portuguese so I make some (stupid) mistakes…if you don't understand something because of the mistakes please ask me and I'll explain it to you and try to correct my mistake.

**2.** The title might change…because I'm still not very sure if it fits the fic.

**3.** I have 11 chapters already written in paper…but I can't upload always…I'll try to do it _at least_ 2 times a month but if I don't…please don't kill me(in case you actually like the fic)

**4.** The rate will not change unless someone writes a lemon for me…I really don't know how to do it. And if that happens it will have a warning so the people who don't want to read can skip it.

**5.** Sasuke will be a little OOC because if not this fic wouldn't exist…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this fic and the O.C.

**My Light**

**Prologue**

**-1 year before- **

The newly promoted ANBU team was running through the forest in the direction of Konoha. They had just finished their first mission as ANBUs and were successful, getting out of the fight with just some scratches and minor injuries. The only girl on the team looked ahead to the small figure on the back of the giant dog named Akamaru.

_**~Flashback- 2 days ago~**_

They were in a middle of a fight with some rouge ninjas that had kidnapped some people from a nearby village to sell them as slaves.

"Naruto, get the hostages out of here!" screamed a girl with pink hair. You couldn't see her face because it was hidden behind a cat-like mask.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan!" shouted back the blond idiot before sprinting to the place where the hostages were held.

"Oi! Don't use your names…Troublesome people…" said a guy with his brown hair tied up in a ponytail that looked like a pineapple '_Don't they know that they shouldn't say their real names?'_ he thought while kicking one of the rouge ninjas.

In the beginning there were five rouge ninjas but they had been quickly reduced to two when one was knocked out by Sakura's inhuman strength and the other one was hit by a Rasengan. The third one had been caught in a trap earlier…

"Pineapple-Head don't be so _troublesome…_" teased the last member of the team. He had spiked brown hair and his face was hidden by a dog-like mask _'Damn that Skikamaru! Always saying troublesome…'_

"Akamaru!" the guy shouted, then a big white and brown fur appeared – it was a big (BIG) dog – his loyal mate. The dog pounded the last rouge, since Shikamaru had dealt with the other one.

"KIBA! We need help!" The blond with the fox mask announced.

Kiba sprinted to where Sakura and Naruto were to help the hostages too, while Shikamaru walked lazily to the spot and fixed his deer mask.

There were four hostages: A couple around their twenties, a teenage girl a little younger than them and a little girl no older them four.

Sakura stood and shock when she saw the little one, she was dirty and skinny _'What kind of people would do this?'_ she thought **'BAD PEOPLE OF COURSE! DUH!' **replied her Inner. She ignored it and went to pick up the little girl who looked fear struck.

She reached to pick her up but the girl retreated from her touch. Sakura frowned _'I-is…is she afraid of me?' _she inquired herself but then she got it. She took her mask off her face and looked at the girl with soft and bright green eyes "I'm not going to hurt you little one…" Sakura said with a reassuring smile trying to retrieve the girl and successfully taking her in her arms.

While the pinkette was thinking what to do with the child the others were helping the remaining hostages to climb to Akamaru's back before departing back to the nearby village.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you coming?" asked Naruto loudly.

"Yeah"

She adjusted the girl in her arms and took off after the others.

_**~Flashback /End/~ **_

Sakura looked again to the small frame of the little girl…so what if she had a soft spot for children, it wasn't a bad thing was it?

_**~Flashback- 1**__** day ago~**_

They had stopped to rest for awhile and that was why it took so much time to get to the village.

At the gates, family and friends were waiting for the hostages. After all the tears, happiness, etc. of the reunion, someone had still to come and proclaim to be the parent or caretaker of the child - Saki. While travelling they had found out that her name was Saki and had 3 and half years old, she was extremely intelligent and spoke flawlessly to their surprise.

"Saki-Chan, do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" Saki didn't answer for awhile.

Pushing her black with red highlights hair of her face she looked at Sakura green eyes with her own jade eyes "Bad men…They made mommy cry and scream…they said daddy went to heaven and mommy…that mommy went to be with him"

Sakura's eyes widened and she almost chocked…the girl was orphan…what the heck were they going to do?

"So she is an orphan…" Naruto said quietly…he knew the feeling, the feeling of being alone in this world.

"What do we do now?" asked Kiba a little disorientated.

"T-take her with…with us?" Sakura said, more like asked, lowly.

"Yeah, we don't have another option…" Shikamaru agreed.

Everyone shifted their eyes to him. Kiba opened his mouth to deny but was cut of by Shikamaru again.

"It would be a crime to leave her here, she is too young to survive alone and people here are too poor to even take care of their family, they can't take care of other people's child…"

Kiba shut is mouth immediately, now that he thought…he was right. And even if he wasn't, which was highly improvable being the genius that he is, Shikamaru was the team leader…and the team leader _always_ has the last word.

"Then is settle…she's coming with us!" said Naruto with a big grin. Sakura looked at her brother-like-figure and smiled. He was always the optimist and the happy one.

_**~Flashback /End/~**_

Sakura snapped out of her daze when she heard name being called.

"Sakura…Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked a little concerned when he caught up with her.

"Yeah Shikamaru, don't worry!" she said with a smile.

"Okay…" he mumbled still unconvinced.

"Hey guys! Pick up your pace…I can see the gates up ahead!!" shouted Kiba and Naruto at the same time. They paused, looked at each other and started to laugh.

The other two could only shake their heads at their childish acts but wore a small smile/smirk in their faces. They sped up and caught up with the goofy boys.

They were finally home…but now they had to worry about other problem. One with black-reddish hair, green eyes and a cute smile.

**Prologue – end**

**

* * *

****A/N: **Hope you like it^^ I know it was short but it's just the prologue…the chapter one will still be a little short but it's because I want to put some suspense…

Sorry for my English again -.-'

Please Review!!! 3

**Sneak a Peek – Chap.1****:**

"_UNCLE NARUTO! WAKE UP!!"_

_------_

"_I'm back Konoha"_

-------

See ya soon^^


	2. Chapter 1

**MY LIGHT**

**Title:** My Light

**Rate:** T

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SuiKarin

**Summary:** Five years after betraying Konoha, Sasuke returns to the village with is new team and makes a deal with Tsunade. Things aren't the same from before…will he accept them as they are now or is he going to try to change things back to the way they were? [AF-Alternative Future]

**A/N: **I forgot to tell you last time that Itachi is a bad guy in this fic.

The elders aren't bad…just a little cranky and testy XD

And Sasuke is going to be a little O.O.C.

Aaannndddd……This is mostly to show the evolution of their relationship so don't expect too many fighting scenes.

Sorry about my English…I'm Portuguese so I make some (stupid) mistakes…if you don't understand something because of the mistakes please ask me and I'll explain it to you and try to correct my mistake.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this fic and the O.C. (Saki).

**My Light**

**Chapter 1**

17-years-old Sakura was walking trough Konoha's Main Street to go meet the Hokage. She had just left the house she shared with Naruto and Saki.

Saki…the girl they had rescued one year ago in their first ANBU mission.

At that time, when they had got back to Konoha, they went immediately to the Gondaime's office to explain the situation and try to find a solution for their 'little problem'.

For the first two days Saki had stayed with Sakura and Naruto – they had started to live together since Sakura's parents went back to their hometown. They were certain she was responsible enough to live alone, I mean, she WAS a 16 years old kunoichi. Since Naruto lived alone too they had decided to share to keep each other company (without any romantic relationship implied, more like a sister-brother relationship).

After those two days the Trio had been called to Tsunade's office and she announced that if Sakura wanted, she could adopt Saki, even if for that they had to bend some rules because of her age and marital status.

Sakura had been overjoyed with the news and it had looked like Saki was too. That two days had been enough for their relationship improve to the point of Saki constantly cling to Sakura…she was her new family, her new mother.

One year passed since that time, and their relationship was stronger than ever – Saki had started to call Sakura Kaa-Chan and Naruto Uncle Naruto. It was a funny thing to see.

Arriving to the Hokage Tower, she climbed all the way up 'till she was in front of the office. Sakura knocked and a after a moment she heard a soft 'Come in'.

"Oh! Sakura it's you!" Tsunade said looking up from her papers.

"Hai Tsunade-Shishou. Good Morning! I came to see if I have a mission or something…" Sakura said cheerfully.

Tsunade scanned through the scrolls and papers that were in her messy desk and shook her head. "No…Today you just have your afternoon shift in the Hospital."

"Okay, then I'll just go…Thank You"

"If you want I can try to come up with something…" Tsunade said with a grin.

Sakura shook her head and smiled "That's okay…I wanted to do something with Saki-Chan anyway."

"Okay then…I see you later…too damn much paperwork!" The Gondaime said while glaring at the papers.

"Bye Shishou!" With that, Sakura walked out of the office.

"Bye Sakura…SHIZUNE!!WHERE'S MY SAKE??"

Some moments later the pink haired girl giggled to herself when she saw Shizune running pass her saying a quick 'Hi!' while holding a bottle of Sake in her hands.

* * *

Naruto had just wake up. He could still distinguish the smell of crumbled eggs in the air – yes…Sakura had made him eat food other than Ramen, you know…_real_ food. He shut his eyes for some seconds so he could gain enough energy to sit up.

"UNCLE NARUTO!!! WAKE UP!!"

Naruto looked to the door of his room in time to see Saki running in. She jumped to the bed and giggled.

"Good Morning Saki-Chan!" he said with a big grin.

"Uncle Naruto, Kaa-Chan isn't home…" her pouting lips quivered a bit as if she was going to cry. The boy looked from her to his bedside table, which was the place where Sakura always left a note when she had to go out early. Bingo! There it was… a small piece of paper with a neat letter in it. Naruto picked up the paper and read it.

'_I went to see Tsunade-Shishou. The Breakfast is on the table. I'll be back soon._

_Sakura_'

After reading it, Naruto smiled at the 4 and half years old girl.

"Kaa-Chan went to see Baa-Chan. Don't worry she will be back anytime now." The girl smiled back and was about to say something when her stomach's grumble cut her off. The blond chuckled a bit and could only assume that she hadn't eaten before 'waking' him up.

"Come on Saki-Chan, let's eat!!" he stood up still chucking a bit before picking up the girl and head to the kitchen.

* * *

While Sakura was heading back to her home she saw a familiar silver haired Jounin and a raven haired male.

"Kaka-Sensei! Sai! Wait up!" she shouted while running and dodging some people to catch up to them.

"Sakura, long time no see." Greeted Kakashi with a gentle smile hidden by his mask.

"Hi Ugly." The other male greeted her too.

"How are you two doing? Is been a long time since we talked…" she asked.

"Fine. I just came back from a mission and bumped into Sai." The Jounin reached to his pocket and took out his precious Icha Icha book.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his action – old habits die hard – and turned to Sai.

"And you Sai? How are things going with Ino?" she asked with a sweet but mischevious smile.

At that, the emotionless Sai turned a little, barely visible, shade of pink. "Fine…and happier than ever." Sakura smiled for her friends: Sai had been improving his social skills and Ino had finally found someone to that would make her happy and make her forget her previous crushes.

"Well, it was good to talk to you but I have to get home. Yesterday, Naruto said he wanted to talk to me but we never had a chance to do it…"

"Okay, see you around" The poor boy was still trying to control his blush and to stop thinking what could she have wanted to imply when she asked him that question.

"Good Bye then… gives my compliments to Naruto and Saki-Chan. We have to train together sometime, like old times okay?"

"Hai Sensei! See you around!" Sakura nodded at them before turning to walk in the direction of her home.

* * *

Moments later she arrived. Their house was big but the land lady didn't ask for much (and they were ANBU now, so their payment was very good – high ranked mission meant better payment). The house had 5 bedrooms each one with a bathroom (not too big), a kitchen - where they usually eat, one office (that was mostly Sakura's), one dinning/living room, a bathroom outside the rooms and a fairly big balcony.

She went into the kitchen and saw Naruto and Saki talking to each other animatedly.

"Good Morning you two!" She said surprising them.

"Kaa-Chan!" shouted the little girl jumping to her arms.

"Good Morning Sweetie" Sakura kissed her head and put her down. She walked to Naruto and kissed his cheek. "Good Morning Sakura-Chan!!" he said/replied with his mouth full of food.

She gave him a mother-like glare. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry…"

"Sooooo…what did you wanted to talk about?" she questioned before biting her toast. "Well…" Naruto hesitated while looking at Saki before moving his gaze to Sakura.

'_I see'_ With an understanding smile, she turned to Saki.

"Saki-Chan why don't you go choose your clothes for today while Kaa-Chan and Uncle Naruto talk?"

Her soft voice made Saki look up from her plate "Okay Mommy!"

When she was out of sight, Naruto started to speak "Well…Sakura-Chan, I…I don't know how to say this…promise me you won't get mad?"

"…Umm…Yeah…" Sakura looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Well…you know that I'm with Hinata-Chan…and that we love each other very, very much…"

"Yeah…I know. It's been 9 months since you're together…"

"Yeah…and y-you know that at first Neji and her father didn't approve but now their fine with it…"

"Yeah…Naruto just spill it" Sakura was getting impatient; she already knew all of this. Furthermore, Naruto was _too_ nervous – she was starting to worry…maybe he had gotten her pregnant…

"O-okay…well…we've been thinking of starting to live together and we've already bought a house…"

Sakura eyes widened and a big grin appeared in her face…he had her worried for a moment there…

"That's great!! No! That's fantastic!!! Congrats!!" she practically shouted and Naruto was confused.

"You're not mad? I mean…we decided to live together so we wouldn't be alone…"

Sakura went up to him and hugged him.

"Silly boy…I know that…But you two love each other and I can't stop that! And…I not alone anymore…I have Saki with me…"

Naruto could only smile and hugged her back. "Thanks _Sis, _thank you so much…this means a lot to me…"

Sakura let go of him and smiled "What are you still doing here? Go pack your things! Do you want me to tell Saki-Chan for you?"

Naruto nodded and stood up to go to his room but Sakura stopped him.

"Oh! Naruto by the way…don't ever do that again! You know…being so nervous and hesitant about something like this. I thought you had gotten Hinata pregnant and were afraid Neji would find out and kill you!" She said smirking while putting the plates on the sink.

When she turned to go help Saki with her clothes, she was sure Naruto was about to explode from how red he was.

Smirk. _'Serves you right for worrying me!'_

* * *

While she helped the little girl to take a bath and get dressed, Sakura told Saki the news, who in turn was very happy to have a new Aunt.

When Naruto was ready to go, both girls (and some Bushins too) helped him move his things and he took the opportunity to show them his new house.

Hinata had been the one to open them the door with a blush and a smile, it seemed she had already moved her things. Once they had finished showing Sakura and Saki around, they had lunch…courtesy of Hinata.

"Hinata! This was delicious! You have to give me the recipe…if isn't a secret of yours of course" Sakura complimented.

"Okay Sakura-San" The blushing heiress agreed.

"Don't call me that! Sakura or Sakura-Chan is fine!" The pink haired girl said with a smile "Plus we know each other for a long time and I'm guessing that you're going to be officially family very soon." She stole a glance at Naruto.

"Yeah! Your Aunt Hinata now!" Hinata blushed but giggled, as well as the others, at the little girl eagerness.

"Okay then, Sakura-Chan…Saki-Chan"

---

Around 1.30 p.m. Sakura had to go to the hospital because of her shift and the couple had offered to take care of Saki instead of having her go to her 'Day Care'.

"Behave Saki! I'm going to go now but I'll be back as soon as my shift ends…"

"Okay Mommy!! Bye!" She kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan…We'll take care of her!" Naruto gave her a goofy grin.

"Alright then…Ja ne! Thanks for the food again Hinata!"

"You're welcome Sakura-Chan." With a last wave she was off to the Hospital.

* * *

'_I know I shouldn't be wishing this but... I wish that __I could do something other than healing scratched knees and read papers!'_

It was 5.20 p.m. Her shift had been uneventful until now, nothing major had appeared.

Right now Sakura was sitting in her office looking trough her papers. She put them down and looked at the watch in the wall: 5.25. _'Five more minutes.'_

5.30…

'_Finally'_She stood up from her chair and took off her medic coat.

"You had a very smooth shift today Sakura-Sama! Are you going home now?" The nurse asked entering her office.

"Yeah…I got to pick Saki-Chan up and I'm thinking of taking her to visit Tsunade-Shishou…"

Her nurse – Ayume - smiled and bowed to her "Then I'll take those files to the archive. See you tomorrow Sakura-Sama!!"

Sakura hanged her uniform near the door and walked out "Bye Ayume-Chan!"

To Sakura it was strange to have older people to add such honorifics to her name just because she was a medic or had a higher position then them. Even some guys that would court her would do that to be on her good side. Sakura sweatdropped when she thought of that.

Brushing it off, she kept walking to her destination.

**

* * *

**

-**Meanwhile at the Village Hill-**

Four figures stood in the Hill above Konoha. One of them looked down with a smirk, whispering to himself so the others wouldn't hear.

"_I'm back Konoha"_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Hi!!! I'm back from my vacations^^

Hope you liked this chapter :D and yeah…that last part was me attempting (and failing) to give some suspense to the Chapter ^^'

This time there isn't a **Sneak a Peek – Chap.2: **because I'm going to do a double update! Yay!! XD you see Chap. 2 is very short because the suspense thingy too…that's why I'm going to publish it right after this one^^

Please read the note in the top it's important!!!

Review please!

See ya! X3

EDIT: Changed a little thing in one of Tsunade's lines. Thanks Pachirisu123!! X3


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

MY LIGHT

**Title:** My Light

**Rate:** T

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SuiKarin

**Summary:** Five years after betraying Konoha, Sasuke returns to the village with is new team and makes a deal with Tsunade. Things aren't the same from before…will he accept them as they are now or is he going to try to change things back to the way they were? [AF-Alternative Future]

**A/N: **Please read the previous chapters A/N:!!! They're important!

Double Update!!Yay!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this fic and the O.C. (Saki).

**My Light**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura reached Naruto's house in minutes time. She knocked and waited for someone to open up. After some seconds Hinata's smiling face appeared when the door opened.

"Sakura-Chan! You're early! They're in the living room…Come in!" Hinata stepped aside to let her in. Sakura waited for her to close the door and then she followed her into the living room.

The first thing Sakura saw was Naruto sprawled in the couch and Saki sitting in his stomach, the two were playing Thumb War.

"Good Evening" She said giggling loudly.

"Sakura-Chan!" "Mommy!" Saki jumped down from where she was sitting and run up to her. Sakura bent down and hugged the little girl.

"Hey Saki-Chan, well I came to pick you up and I was thinking that we could go visit Baa-Chan to cheer her up. What do you think?" Saki beamed happily.

"Oh! Going so soon?" Naruto was sitting properly now.

"Yeah…We're going to see the Hokage, she looked very upset because of the paperwork…as always…"

"Ah Ah! Okay…I bet Saki-Chan can cheer her up! I gonna miss having you two around…" Hinata smiled at him sympathetically.

"Don't be like that…" They were walking towards the door "…You two are always welcome to our home and you can come visit us anytime…furthermore I bet we are gonna see each other many times after your training sessions, in the hospital!" Sakura said with a smile and Hinata giggled because of what she implied. Naruto just pouted.

They bid their goodbyes but before Sakura and Saki depart the older girl got close to the Hyuga Heiress and whispered in her hear.

"Hinata-Chan, enjoy your time alone with Naruto" Said girl blushed ten different shades of red. Sakura gave her a big grin and skipped down the road with Saki by the hand.

'_Maybe now Neji is going to have a real reason to kill Naruto…'_

When the couple went inside, Hinata closed the door and went into the kitchen. Naruto, who was already there looking for Ramen, turned to her.

"What was that all about?" Hinata just blushed again.

* * *

The four cloaked strangers walked trough Konoha in direction of the Hokage's Tower – it had been fairly easy to get inside the village without being discovered.

Just as they were getting close to the Gondaime's office they were stopped by Shizune.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go inside without knowing what your business with the Hokage is."

One of them stepped in front and said "It's urgent..."

It was a male by the sound of his voice.

* * *

Tsunade sighed again, that was too damn much paperwork. She cursed under her breath but was cut off by a knock on her door.

"Come in" She said.

Shizune appeared at the door "Hokage-Sama…There's someone here to see you…"

"Who?"

"They didn't say…but who seems to be the leader said it was urgent…"

Tsunade paused what she was doing and looked at Shizune. Raising her thin eyebrows she pondered a bit "Let them in." Shizune opened the door completely to let them in.

The four cloaked figures entered and Shizune closed the door behind them.

"What brings you here?"

Silence.

The one that had spoken earlier stepped in front again and took his hood off his head. Tsunade's eyes widened a bit before she recomposed herself and talked.

"So…You're back…"

* * *

Sakura and Saki walked trough the busy street.

"Saki-Chan? What do you think of getting something to eat before we go see Baa-Chan?"

"YAY!!! But…but can I eat some chocolate cake?" Saki asked making a cute face.

Sakura chuckled. "Yes you can, but you have to brush your teeth when we get home."

"Okay!" The little one beamed.

"SAKURA!!! SAKI-CHAN!!!" Sakura turned around to see Ino at the end of the street running to them.

"INO-CHAN!!" Saki shouted and waved her little arms.

When Ino caught up to them she was panting slightly. "Soooo…what are you up to?" She asked.

Ino and Sakura were on good terms again. After 'The Sasuke Accident' they had started to talk again and became good friends (openly), just like they were with the other girls. Yes, they still called each other their favorites nicknames on regular basis but it was their strange way of showing affection (they didn't do that in front of Saki just so you know).

"Well, we were going to grab something to eat…" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah! Mommy is gonna let me eat chocolate cake! Do you want to come with us Ino-Chan?"

"I guess…I was heading to the FlowerShop, but I can go later. Let's go girls!!" Ino said enthusiastically.

With that the 3 girls headed to the nearby TeaShop, where they talked and had fun while eating their snacks.

* * *

"So…You're back…_Uchiha_…"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

See I told you last time that this one was short X3

Yeah the suspense thing again^^'

Well it seems Sakura is rather fond of innuendos now XD

Please Review!!! I hope you liked it^^

**Sneak a Peek – Chap.3****:**

"_Sakura…__"_

_------_

"_BAA-CHAN!!__"_

_-------_

"_Slut"_

-------

See ya soon^^


	4. Chapter 3

**MY LIGHT**

**Title:** My Light

**Rate:** T

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SuiKarin

**Summary:** Five years after betraying Konoha, Sasuke returns to the village with is new team and makes a deal with Tsunade. Things aren't the same from before…will he accept them as they are now or is he going to try to change things back to the way they were? [AF-Alternative Future]

**A/N: **Please read the previous chapters A/N:!!! They're important!

Double Update!!Yay!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this fic and the O.C. (Saki).

**My Light**

**Chapter 3**

"So…You're back…_Uchiha_…"

Sasuke remained silent.

Tsunade looked at him…he had grown since the last time she saw him. Pushing that thoughts aside she let the confusion overtake her…yep, she was very confused. Everybody knew that Orochimaru and Itachi were dead by his hands for quite some time now, but the blond haired Hokage didn't understand the reason why he had comeback to the village he betrayed.

"What are you doing in Konoha?"

Again, Sasuke remained silent for some seconds "Hn…I want to propose a deal…"

Tsunade just raised a brow.

* * *

"So…Are you okay with the conditions? One year of 'House Arrest' where you can go out of the house but not out of the village –only in missions- , one year without going on missions with a higher rank than D ones – only when extremely necessary- , you can't participate in the Chunnin Exams and you'll have to be supervised."

She paused to look at his face but could only see a blank expression. "If you agree and follow these conditions, in one year, you'll have our trust back meaning you'll be a full Konoha shinobi and citizen again and you'll be allowed to stay in Konoha and restore your clan here. If you violate _any _of these rules after signing the contract I can extend your punishment unless you're caught out of the village without escort or an explicit document allowing you to do so...in that case you can be exiled or worse. So…I'll ask you again…do you agree?" She stared right into his eyes trying to catch some emotion.

Sasuke closed his eyes; he sat in front of Tsunade's desk while his companions were leaning against the wall. With his eyes still closed, the boy propped his elbows on the desk and intertwined his finger in front of his mouth.

'_Considering that normally missing-nin would be executed when they set foot in their villages, this is pretty good…but one year…well,__ will do. I'll use this time to settle other businesses, like the mansion…'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hn…I…agree" He stated calmly.

Tsunade smirked at that "You agree, but if they want to stay they have to agree too." She made a hand motion to his teammates – Hebi, it was what they called themselves.

The first to speak was a man with pale blue hair and eyes. He carried a huge sword – Zabuza's sword – he had made a deal with Sasuke in order to join the team. His name was Suigetsu.

"Yeah, well…this is the best I can get. If I go back to my village I'll probably be executed."

"So that means you agree?" Tsunade asked raising a thin brow.

"Yeah…yeah, I agree." He said with a sharky grin.

"Very well…And you two?"

The tall orange haired guy stepped forward "Tsunade-Sama, I agree but I would like to ask something…" The Uchiha looked at him, he knew this would happen. Tsunade looked at the man in the eyes, soft eyes. She put on a calm face, he was very polite she would give him that, and he looked nice and friendly too. "Please, do tell me…"

"I would like to ask for a treatment or cure to my curse seal problem…"

Tsunade eyes softened. "Okay, I'll have my best medic-nin working on you…you'll be informed when. Do you need anything in the mean time?" Before he was able to talk Sasuke cut him off.

"I'll control Juugo during that time."

The Gondaime smiled and averted her eyes once more to the tall boy. "Okay…Juugo, you don't need to worry anymore." Then her amber eyes turned to the last member of Hebi "And you girl? Do you agree?" The red haired girl stuck her nose up in the air "Karin, if you may…and of course I agree, if Sasuke-Kun agrees…"

Tsunade frowned at Karin's rude tone and had to control the urge to roll her eyes as well as Sasuke. _'What a fangirl'_ He thought.

"Very well!" She said glaring a bit at the younger girl "If you all agree I'll ask Shizune to bring the contract's papers…" She pressed the button of the intercom in her desk and asked her to bring the contracts. "Right away Tsunade-Sama" was the answer.

Tsunade looked at Hebi's member with a serious face "After you sign the contract you'll be a Konoha citizen…"

* * *

Sakura and her daughter had just arrived to the Hokage Tower. After eating some snacks with Ino they had said a quick good bye and walked to where they stood now.

The pink haired girl picked up Saki (so they would go faster) and climbed the stairs. Nearing Shizune's desk, she looked at it – She wasn't there. _'Oh! She must be with Shishou'_ She thought_ 'I'll just knock'_ Sakura walked up to Tsunade's office with Saki still in her arms.

They both stood by the door. The older girl raised her hand and knocked.

* * *

Not even five minutes had passed since Shizune was ordered to get the contracts when Hebi and Tsunade heard a knock on the door. The Gondaime looked away from the window and said ' Come in'. The door opened…

"Shizune…What to-" Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked to the door. There stood two figures- one paralyzed with the other in her arms.

At that moment she realised that it wasn't Shizune, it was…

"Sakura…"

* * *

The first thing Sasuke thought when he heard the knock on the door was that he was almost finished with the boring bureaucracies. The second thing he thought when he heard _her_ name escape Tsunade's lips was that now thing would get more complicated and dramatic.

Slowly he turned to look at the door with his emotionless mask on. Everyone else in the room was staring at the newly arrived people.

Sakura stood at the door shocked to see her ex-teammate and his famous team there. She snapped out of her trance when she felt Saki jump off her arm and run to Tsunade. She smiled at that.

"BAAAAA-CHAAAANNN!" Saki shouted as she run and the jumped to Tsunade's lap. The Gondaime looked away from Sakura and looked at the little girl that was in her lap hugging her.

"Hi Saki-Chan…How are you doing?"

Saki let go of older woman and smiled brightly at her. Now everyone was looking at the scene that was unfolding.

"Good, good…Mommy brought me here to cheer you up Baa-Chan!"

"Really?" Tsunade raised a brow and looked at Sakura who shrugged.

"You said you had too much work and you looked depressed Shishou…" she stated flatly.

Sasuke was a little confused – oh! Wait! My bad… Uchiha's don't get confused – He was little off topic. 'Mommy' and 'Shishou'? So little naïve and innocent (and annoying) Sakura had a daughter and had been training and studying under the tutelage of the Gondaime Hokage? That was…new…

Sasuke turned his head again to stare at Sakura to see if he understood things correctly.

Meanwhile Hebi was looking at the Hokage and at the little girl playing with the things on the desk.

Suigetsu looked amused by the scene, Juugo looked intrigued by the staring match Sasuke and the other girl – Sakura – were having, and finally Karin, who was looking between Saki and Sakura with disgusted look.

"Slut!" she mumbled under her breath. When she said that Sakura broke her staring match and glared at her, while Tsunade snapped her head to the red haired kunoichi and glared too.

"I would advise you to be polite with my apprentice and with the other people for the matter. Because if something happens to you because of your full mouth I _will_ close my eyes and act like nothing happened _at all_!" She spitted out. Normally she wouldn't be like that but Karin girl had been having that stuck-up attitude since she entered in her office.

"Well, we should be going now. I'll talk to you later, Shishou…I've news to tell you…" Sakura said loosing her glare on the girl.

"But Mommy! I don't wanna go!" Saki protested at the same time Shizune walked trough the door with four scrolls in her arms. "Ask your Baa-Chan if you can stay then." Sakura replied with a smile, nodding at Shizune in acknowledgment.

The little girl smiled at Shizune before turning to her Baa-Chan.

"Baa-Chan! Can I stay with you?"

"Of course dear." Saki beamed at her.

"Well then, Ja Ne! I'll pick you up later Saki-Chan." Sakura said and gave the child a kiss and a smile before walking out of the door and closing it behind her.

Sasuke raised a brow at the door. She didn't have a fangirl attack…interesting.

Seeing as no one was giving her attention, Tsunade coughed loudly to get it. "Now, you just have to sign these papers and I've to assign you a 'babysitter'." _'But who?_' She thought.

When Hebi started to read the scrolls so they could sign after, it struck Tsunade like a lightning. She called Shizune over and whispered something to her. Said young woman nodded and run out of the room.

'If the rumours are true then…it's perfect!!' Tsunade grinned like a mad woman "I've picked up you supervisor…" She said out loud. Team Hebi looked at her…then a soft knock echoed in the office before the door opened.

Shizune walked in panting slightly (The poor girl, had been running around the place) with someone behind her.

"You called Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…I'm giving you a mission…" Tsunade said.

Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly in realisation.

"From now on you are to supervise Team Hebi…"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnnndddd cut!

**A/N:** I'm going to stop here! XD yes I'm evil! Muahahahah!!!

BTW, I'm sorry to inform you that is going to get complicate to update -.- My school starts on Tuesday…I'm a senior :D (but people mistake for a 10th grader because of my height ;_; )

Anyway, I'll do my best to keep updating 'regularly'…

Sorry if is short(again) -.-' Review Please!!!:D

**Sneak a Peek – Chap.4****:**

"_Wh-What?"_

_----------------_

"_Oi Ugly Lady!..."_

_---------------_

"_S-s-sasuke? Is that you?"_

_-----------------_

"_Hn"_

See ya soon (I hope)^-^


	5. Chapter 4

**MY LIGHT**

**Title:** My Light

**Rate:** T

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SuiKarin

**Summary:** Five years after betraying Konoha, Sasuke returns to the village with is new team and makes a deal with Tsunade. Things aren't the same from before…will he accept them as they are now or is he going to try to change things back to the way they were? [AF-Alternative Future]

**A/N: **Please read the previous chapters A/N:!!! They're important!

And please! Read the A/N: at the end of the chapter!!!Please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this fic and the O.C. (Saki).

**My Light**

**Chapter 4**

"Wh-What?" Sakura asked obviously shocked.

"You heard me…from now on you are to supervise Team Hebi during their punishment or probation, whatever you wanna call it. They are going to move in with you and you are to make sure they respect the terms of their contracts." Tsunade paused and looked at the girl.

Sakura looked like she had just seen Rock Lee in a bikini, so she continued.

"Consider them as your own Genin Team. If you need help, just tell me, I'll have Naruto to help you."

"But- but-but-… Why me?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm saying and _I'm _your Sensei!" Tsunade gave her a smug look _'HA! Revenge for hiding my precious Sake!'_

"Ahem! If don't mind me saying, I don't think Pinky here is qualified to 'look after' us, she already has a daughter. Furthermore, Genin teams are only taken by a Jounin shinobi or a higher ranked one and she doesn't look _that _strong…" Karin piped in.

Sasuke who had been glaring at Tsunade, turned to Sakura to see how she reacted.

Sakura was about to say something when she was cut off.

"Oi! Ugly Lady! My Mommy is an ANBU and the top medic-nin minus Baa-Chan, and she is the best Kaa-Chan in the whole world for your information!" Saki said showing her tongue to Karin whose face turned red.

Sakura smiled and Tsunade smirked _'This little one is going to have a hell of a mouth'_ she thought. Then she put on a straight face and said "Very well, now that this discussion is settle I…"

"Shishou! Please…"

"No Sakura, I'm not going to change my mind. You're going to be their supervisor."

"-Sigh- Fine, but if they don't respect my rules and don't help me with the house chores I'll give them back to you…"

Shizune sweatdropped at the back of the office 'They are not objects to be "given back"…' she thought to herself.

"Saki, I think it's better for you to go with your mother now and get to know your new housemates…We'll play some other time, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Baa-Chan!" Saki jumped off of Tsunade's lap and ran to Sakura.

"Mommy let's go! Let's go!" She shouted.

Sakura smiled softly and started to walk away. Team Hebi soon followed.

* * *

The journey to their house was silent until Suigetsu decided to try to ease a little the tension that could be felt in the air.

"Sooo…your name is Sakura?"

"Yeah…" Sakura looked at him when he reached her side.

"My name is Suigetsu…" He said with a grin showing is pointy teeth "…the tall guy is Juugo, the four eyes (because of her glasses) is Karin and the last one is Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hmm…I know." She said _trying_ to memorize the new names she learned.

"Eheh! Kinda forgot that everyone knows him in this village…maybe is because of that they're giving us those looks." He mumbled the last part.

"Sakura!" They all stopped and looked to where the voice came from "Saki-Chan!"

"Kiba! You're back! How was your mission?" Sakura asked.

"Fine…just minor injuries that I was hoping you'd heal after I tall with the Gondaime…"

"Yeah, sure. Just come by my house and I'll heal you…"

"Thanks…" Kiba said and the finally realised who was with Sakura.

"S-s-sasuke? Is that you?" His mouth was agape.

"Hn." Kiba sweatdropped, yeah it was really Sasuke. "I see you came back. Now Rookie 9 are complete again…"

"Hn." Sasuke hnned(?). _'Untalkative bastard!'_ Kiba thought.

"Well…I've to go…good to see you again Sasuke…'Later Sakura" He gave Sakura a kiss in the forehead and a little pat on Saki's head. "Bye Kiba-kun!" Saki said which he responded with a smile before walking away.

Sakura waved him goodbye and then continued her way home with Saki by the hand.

"Come on you four…let's go" She said to team Hebi. They obeyed but Sasuke had a frown on his face because he was being ordered around while Karin was muttering curses and things like 'Pink haired bitch', 'thinks she's great', 'I'm better' and so on.

* * *

They were laying together on the couch of their new home.

"I just hope Neji doesn't beat me to a bloody pulp because we're living together" Naruto said softly and Hinata couldn't contain her giggles at that.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, Tenten-Chan wouldn't let him do that…he got calmer since he started to get closer to her…"

"Yeah, I noticed…It's good for them…" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled at that. Life was starting to get better to all of them…and Naruto had grown so much, now he could control his boosts of energy, well…at least most of the time. She was just thinking about life, lost in her thoughts when something clicked in her mind.

"I almost forgot to tell you! I received a letter from Temari-Chan and Shikamaru. They said they were planning to come and visit us soon and that they would tell us later when…"

"That's cool…It's been so long since we last saw them…"

Everything was quiet after their little chat until…

"Hina-Chan we should tell the others about the letter…maybe we should go to Sakura-Chan's house and…"

"Naruto-Kun if you're making up an excuse to see Sakura-Chan and Saki-Chan don't...I know they are you're family and is going to take some time for you to get used to the idea of them not being around…" Hinata cut him off.

Naruto grinned down at her "So if you don't mind…can we go dinner at Sakura-Chan's house? I'm sure _she_ doesn't mind…"

"Yeah, of course!" Hinata answered with a smile.

"You're the best Hina-Chan" He said and then kissed her right on the lips.

* * *

She took the keys from her pocket to open the door. When it clicked, she pushed it wide open.

"We're here…welcome to our home and now _yours_ too for the next year…"

Sakura walked trough the door and waited for the others to come in. She closed the door and faced Saki.

"Saki-Chan, got to your room and prepare your pyjama, since it's almost dinner time and I want you to take a bath first….I'll go in a minute to help you, ok?"

"Hai, hai mommy!" the little one dashed to her room.

"Very well I have three rooms free, so two of you will have to share…each one of them has a bathroom were you can take a bath…" She said while she walked and motioned for them follow.

"You have everything you need there…Tomorrow I'll talk to Shishou about getting some clothes for you."

They arrived to a room on the right side of the living room.

"This is your room miss…" Sakura trailed off.

"_Karin_…call me just _Karin_, and remember it." Karin said flipping her hair.

"Oo-kay…" Sakura said a little annoyed by her attitude "Moving on…" She turned to the other side of the hallway "This is your room…"

"Juugo and Suigetsu…but _you_ can call _me_ Suigetsu-_Kun_…"

Sakura twitched "_Of course_" All hail her sarcasm "I won't forget this time…"

She started to walk again stealing a glance over her shoulder to see if Sasuke was following her. She stopped in front of the room opposite to hers.

"This is your room Sasuke…Take good care of it…"

Sasuke shifted his eyes to her in an inquiring glance.

"It was Naruto's…"

* * *

A/N.: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know this update is SUPER late but I've been so busy! Even though all of my classes are practical (except one – Portuguese) and I don't have to study the theory part…I have a LOT of projects and works…huh! Damn senior year! Aww…but a like it anyway XD ***I've been mistaken by a 10th grader AGAIN! because of my height…I'm getting height complex but…oh well…what can I do?***

I'm sorry again but as a peace offer I brought you another story. Check it on my profile^^

Sorry if is short(again) -.-' Review Please!!!:D

**Sneak a Peek – Chap.5****:**

"_Okay! Okay! Don't bite me!"_

_----------------_

"_Hn"_

_---------------_

"_Who the hell…!?__"_

_-----------------_

"_Teme..__.your back…"_

See ya soon (I hope)^-^


	6. Chapter 5

**MY LIGHT**

**Title:** My Light

**Rate:** T

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SuiKarin

**Summary:** Five years after betraying Konoha, Sasuke returns to the village with is new team and makes a deal with Tsunade. Things aren't the same from before…will he accept them as they are now or is he going to try to change things back to the way they were? [AF-Alternative Future]

**A/N: **Please read the previous chapters A/N:!!! They're important!

And please! Read the A/N: at the end of the chapter!!!Please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this fic and the O.C. (Saki).

**My Light**

**Chapter 5**

"It was Naruto's…I know he is going to be happy about being _you_ occupying it…"

With that she left him there standing in front of the door. Sakura walked up to Saki´s room and found her already in the bathtub.

"Saki-Chan do you need any help?" Sakura asked amused by how the little one was struggling to wash her hair.

"No Kaa-Chan, I'm a big girl now!" Saki said with a grin. After contemplating for a moment, the older girl chuckled softly and walked over to Saki to help her.

"Kaaaaaaa-Chaaaaaaaaaaaan! I said I didn't need help!" Saki whined and pouted.

"I'm not helping you…I'm…showing you how to do it right, so next time you can do it yourself" Sakura answered smartly.

The child's eyes instantly lightened up and she allowed Sakura to help her. '_So innocent'_ Sakura thought.

Soon Saki was clean and dry. As she got dressed in her pyjamas, the pink haired girl made her way to kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

Karin walked out of her room already clean and dressed with the spare clothes she kept in her bag. She went into the dining room which was connected to the kitchen (1). She looked to the kitchen and she saw Sakura cooking there.

"When will dinner be serve?" She asked with too much attitude.

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead. Who did this girl think she was?!

"Like I said before you'll have to help me with the house chores…So if you want dinner, I advise you to help in some way…" Sakura said as calmly as she could.

"Hmph" Karin just looked away.

"Sakura-San…Do you need any help?" Juugo, who had just entered in the dining room, asked as he neared the island. His outfit had changed too and his rebellious orange hair looked dump. "I would be grateful if I had some…Can you set the table please? Seven plates…they are in the first door of the cabinet to your left…" She told him with a gentle and grateful voice.

"Okay…" He said with a faint smile on his lips too. "Kiba is probably eating with us…" she muttered as Juugo moved to get the plates.

"Thank you Juugo and you can call me just Sakura." Sakura said tenderly as she glanced to what he was doing. _'Damn! He's too polite and kind to be in a team like Hebi…'_

"I'm HUNGRY!!!! What are we eating?" Suigetsu shouted while walking into the kitchen.

"If you are oh so hungry, go and help Juugo…and dinner is Raviolly."

"Yes madam!!" He said with a teasing grin. The girl just rolled her eyes.

~DING DONG~

"I'll get it!!" Little Saki run to the door already clad in her baby pink pyjamas.

"Kiba-Kun! You're here!" She shouted jumping to the arm of the young shinobi.

"Eh eh! Saki-Chan, how are you doing since earlier?" Kiba entered the house carrying Saki and followed closely by Akamaru.

"I'm good…Can I go play with Akamaru?" Saki put on her irresistible puppy eyes.

"Of course!" He smiled "Yay! Come on Akamaru!" Saki jumped out of Kiba arms and run into the living room with Akamaru.

Two seconds later…

"KYAAAAA!!!!!! There's a monster in the living room!!" Karin screamed with a panicked look on her face. "Akamaru is not a monster, you ugly lady!" Saki countered.

"Why you little—" She was fuming.

"Grrrr GrrrrGrrrr." The big dog was snarling.

"Okay! OKAY!!! Don't bite me!!!"

Sakura chuckled in the kitchen. Sometimes Karin could be hilarious. "Kiba, your eating with us aren't you?" Sakura asked somewhat amused because she already knew the answer, she looked at him as he came into the kitchen.

"Since you're offering…Of course!!!!!" He said with a childish grin.

There was a silent pause as he approached her.

"So, they're living with you?" His tone was serious now. They were the only ones in the kitchen. "Yeah, for a year. I'm going to supervise them…"

"Does Naruto know he's back?" Sakura looked down. "No, I'm trying to find a way to tell him, and Kaka-Sensei too, without freak them out…"

"Oh! That's easy! Just tell them straight forward…" Kiba said laughing when an empty pan came flying in his direction just to be evaded and caught by Sasuke who just walked in.

"Sorry Sasuke, it wasn't for you…" She mumbled turning to the stove again. "…Hn." Sasuke put the pan down near the sink and looked to what Sakura was doing.

Stirring one last time the food, Sakura looked to the boys. "There…It's finish…" She turned her gaze to the Uchiha "Sasuke you can go sit in the living room with the others while I heal Kiba… We'll eat afterwards."

"Hn." He answered to her _suggestion._ '_Nope, definitely not the same Sakura_' He thought as he went to the living room.

* * *

Sakura motioned for Kiba to follow her to her bedroom so she could heal him. When they arrived to the room she told him to take off his shirt and sit in the two-seats couch she had there. The kunoichi retrieved her medical kit before sitting next to the brown haired boy.

"How did you do this?" She asked as she cleaned the superficial but big cut he had on his back. "Well, that's what happens when you're fighting _very_ skilled enemy…" Sakura laughed.

"Kiba…this is more of a scratch than anything else. I bet it stings but it's very superficial…the enemy wasn't _that_ skilled" She chuckled.

"Nu-Huh, he was very, very skilled but _I'm_ more than he was so I was able to get away before he could injure me further…" Kiba explained without looking at her. Sakura stared at him.

"Okay! Fine…He wasn't that skilled but the girl we were supposed to protect screamed her lungs out, I got distracted and the guy got a lucky shot… That's basically what happened." He re-explained.

"I see. Hysteric girls are the worst…" Sakura recalled some similar missions she had had before. _'Good thing that _I _was never_ that_ bad_'

She put her glowing hand above his cut and started to heal it.

* * *

Five minutes had passed and Sakura was almost finishing the treatment.

~DING DONG~

Nobody moved.

~DING DONG~

Sakura was still in her room with Kiba, Saki was playing with Akamaru and Hebi was lazying in the couches.

~DING DONG~

"God damn it! Can someone open the freaking door?!" Sakura yelled.

~DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG D—

Sasuke was getting pissed off because the stupid doorbell while the others seemed unfazed. He stood up, sighed and went to the door to open it. Sakura, who had just finished healing Kiba, stomped to the door too.

—DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DIN—

Sasuke opened the door and glared. Gasp could be heard from the other side. "Who the hell…?" Sakura came into view, she had a frown on but when she saw who was at the door her expression turned to a surprised one.

"Dobe."

* * *

"Dobe." Sasuke repeated. First because Naruto was opening and closing his mouth in surprise like a fish, second because he himself was trying to sink in the idea that now, after 5 years he would see Naruto again every day – or almost every day.

Sakura just stood behind Sasuke. She was surprised that Naruto and Hinata were there, but after some seconds the surprise vanished and the annoyance appeared.

"Naruto! Couldn't you use your key instead of making so much noise?"

Naruto snapped back to reality and looked pass Sasuke's shoulder with a sheepish grin "Sorry Sakura-Chan…" Then he looked at Sasuke.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme…you're back…"

"Hn…I am, Dobe."

"I…I'm glad…you're back…Brother…" Naruto hugged Sasuke with watery eyes (A/N.: No yaoi intended.). Sasuke smirked a little and pushed the blond away from him but before he could protest the Uchiha held his fist out. Naruto was taken aback at first but then a grin made its way to his face and he held his fist out too. The boys looked at each other and bumped their fist together – it was their handshake.

[…]

"What are you still doing at the door? Come on in, I bet you two came to dinner with us, right?" Sakura said trying to hide the smile that her lips formed when she saw the two "brothers" interacting.

"You bet Sakura-Chan!!!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura grinned "Ok, then…I just have to put two more plates!" _'Good thing we have a BIG table'._

Kiba, who had came in time to see the whole reunion scene, chuckled and started to walk to the kitchen to get the plates.

"Say Sakura-Chan…when were you planning on telling me that the Teme was back?" Naruto asked glaring playfully at the pinkette while following her into the dining room with the others.

"W-well…well I was trying to f-find the right time _and_ way to…to tell you…" She shuttered.

Naruto chucked and Hinata just laughed quietly at her nervousness.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

(1) it has an island separating them but the living room, the dining room and the kitchen are one big division – just like in those fancy and modern houses shown in the movies.

Sorry! It's has been a while since I updated (I've been very busy because of my cosplay thingies)…and I know it's too short…I have no excuse…  
Anyway…I've got news!! First as you may not know I'm writing a new story "_Against Everything_" – 1st chapter is up and I'm working on the second one. Second I'm working on another story called "_Caged Tenshin_" (SasuSaku)…I know you must be thinking that I should be working on "_My Light_" but since I already have chapter 13th written and a bit of 14th and sometimes my 'inspiration' fails me I work on another stories as some sort of vacations…Third I had been thinking of doing a Naruto/Tokko crossover and I have already written the plot line, characters background, some definitions…but I won't be starting it in a long while, first because I need to rewatch Tokko (great anime in my opinion…you should watch it) and I don't have the time and second because I'm not so into it as I was some months ago, but I'm not giving up on that project XP Lastly, I had a great Christmas!!! It was very cool and I got many awesome presents ** XD I hope you all had a great Christmas too!!^^ Happy New Year in advance!!!

See you all next time…hopefully soon X3  
(Sorry for the rambling)

REVIEW PLEASE!!!^^

**Sneak a Peek – Chap.6****:**

"_But Sasuki is more cute, Sasuki!"_

_----------------_

"_Saki's dad…"_

_---------------_

"_A mission?"_

_-----------------_

"_Damn it!"_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm very sorry for not updating in months but I was really busy and since this is just an hobby I had other priorities…don't take it the wrong way please, I do love to write but I've got to study too xP

**MY LIGHT**

**Title:** My Light

**Rate:** T

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SuiKarin

**Summary:** Five years after betraying Konoha, Sasuke returns to the village with is new team and makes a deal with Tsunade. Things aren't the same from before…will he accept them as they are now or is he going to try to change things back to the way they were? [AF-Alternative Future]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this fic and the O.C. (Saki).

**Beta-Reader: **_InevitableChick_ (Yes, she offered to be my beta-reader and I accepted! :D however this chap wasn't revised by her because I really wanted to update asap. Gomen)

**My Light**

**Chapter ****6**

Dinner was a different experience to all of them because of the "reunions" that occurred.

Sakura, Hinata and Juugo talked quietly about diverse topics; on the other side of the table Suigetsu, Kiba and Naruto were joking and talking about stupid thing, sometimes they would try to make Sasuke participate in their jokes but were rewarded with ironic comments – much to Team Hebi surprise; Karin tried to flirt with Sasuke all the time, glaring at Saki occasionally who was eating and giggling at Akamaru's actions (he was eatinhg the meat she would put on the floor).

After dinner the girls went into the kitchen to clean things up, at first Karin had complain but after seeing the look Sakura was giving her she complied and went into the kitchen too.

"Well, I've got to go…My mom must be already imaging things because I'm taking so long…" The dog boy grinned.

"I heard that Kiba!" Sakura shouted from the kitchen. He chuckled.

"It was cool to talk to you dude!" Suigetsu said smiling at him.

"Yeah! Well I'll see you around…come on Akamaru!"

"Bye Aka-kun, Bye Kiba-kun!" The little girl shouted waving her arms in the air.

"Bye Chibi" Kiba bid his goodbyes and left afterwards.

* * *

As soon as Kiba left, Suigetsu and Juugo decided to go to the balcony to see the stars and relax.

"Ne Juugo? Do you think we made the right choice by staying here? Juugo looked down for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think so…We didn't have any other place to go anyway…and by staying here, after the punishment is over and we gain the village trust, we'll have a purpose in life…" A soft smile made its way to his lips.

"Purpose, huh? You mean…defending the village and stuff like that?" Suigetsu turned his gaze to him.

"Yes, like a normal and honourable Shinobi."

Smirk. "If you say so…"

* * *

"Naruto-Kun, I think you should get going too…" Hinata said, coming out of the kitchen with the other two girls.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, it's getting late…Well then…GoodBye Teme! Bye Saki-Chan, Sakura-Chan…See ya tomorrow!" He kept smiling.

"'Bye Naruto."

"'Bye Uncle Naruto."

"Hn."

"Oh! Wait! I'm gonna say goodbye to Juugo and Suigetsu!" Naruto said dashing to the balcony.

" Ok, I'll wait outside, Naruto-Kun…Bye Saki-Chan, Sasuke-San…"

"I'll walk you to the door." Sakura said.

"Ahem! I'm going to bed…I'm exhausted. 'Night." Karin informed (she had come out of the kitchen at the same time the others girls) and left before the other were able to reply.

Seeing as everybody had left the living room except for Saki and Sasuke, the two of them were…alone…for the first time. The former was looking for something to do since Akamaru had gone away, and the later was sitting in the couch with his eyes closed in what we suppose to be a relaxed pose.

"Sasuki-San, are you sad?" The little girl asked leaning her head to the side in a cute way. He didn't answer. _'Maybe he's sleeping…'_.

"Hn. No." Sasuke said, opening one eye to look at her.

"Then why aren't you smiling or happy?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Hn." He closed his eyes again and Saki frowned. Stomping frustratingly to him, she jumped to his lap.

"Sasuki-San! Come on, tell me. She whined while shaking him. His eyebrow twitched.

"Sasuke." The boy said shortly making the girl giggle.

"No! My name is Saki, _yours _is Sasuki-San." She said pointing first to herself then to him. Sasuke sighed (which is rare) and glared because the 4 years old brat had to his lad and didn't understand what he meant.

"Drop the –San, and my name is _Sasuke_ not _Sasuk__i_."

"But Sasuki is more cute, Sasuki!" Sasuke glared harder.

"Get off of me and don't call me that." Saki jumped off of his lap and started to run to the balcony door.

"Sasuki! Sasuki! Sasuki!" And I'm gonna call you that because you have a name cute enough to be my Daddy!" (A/N: I know it doesn't make sense but bear with me! She's 4! xP) And with that said she was out of the door.

Sasuke sighed again while losing his glare. _'Sasuki is not more cute – You don't even say it that way! It's cuter!_ _Uchihas don't have cute names…How the hell am I gonna __restore__ my clan if I can't even stand this brat!' _he thought before closing his eyes again.

After a minute he heard the balcony door open and looked up to see Naruto entering the room bringing Saki by the hand. "See ya later Saki-Chan." The blond gave her a kiss in the forehead.

"Bye Uncle Naruto!" The little girl said back while climbing to the couch to sit next to Sasuke.

"Ja ne, Teme."

"Dobe." Just as Naruto walked to the front door Saki leaned on Sasuke arm and started to doze off. He glared once again. _' Don't kill the brat…you're on probation…'_

Looking down again, his eyes softened ever so slightly, remembering what she said before. _'Maybe she's just like me…'_

( He is referring to when is father ignored him and he kind of missed that fatherly affection…since she only has a 'mother' she must feel a bit like that no?)

* * *

Sakura came back to the living room after saying goodbye to both Hinata and Naruto. She was stuned to see Saki leaning against Sasuke, who she was sure was awake even though he had his eyes closed.

"Sasuke? What -?"

"She's sleeping." He answered to her unfinished question.

A tiny smile formed in her lips. "I'll take her to bed now, it's way pass her curfew…Where's Suigetsu and Juugo?" Sakura asked while picking up Saki.

"Bed."

She nodded and turned around. Before she started to walk, Sasuke put his hand on the shoulder preventing her from moving. Sakura's heart raced when he did that.

"Who's the dad?" He asked in a low but demanding voice.

"Dad? What dad?" She asked utterly confused.

"Saki's dad…" He said rolling his eyes at her 'stupid' question.

Sakura's eyes widened, but he could see because she still had her back turned to him. _'Does he thinks I'm her real mother? Who does he think I am? Some cheap slut! Hell no!' _

"Why do you want to know?" She asked turning her head sideways and looking at him.

"Hn…Who is he?" He asked again taking his hand off her shoulder.

"For now…You don't need to know that…" And with that said she walked away.

She didn't answered him, she had somewhat stood up against him. _'You really changed didn't you Sakura?' _Looking one last time to where she had go, he too headed to his room.

* * *

She woke up with the smell of pancakes travelling in the air. Pushing the covers of her little body and getting out of the bed, she grabbed Mr. Fluff (the teddy bear) and went to the kitchen. When she got there she saw the older girl cooking. "Mommy…why are you up so early?" Saki asked.

Sakura turned, offering her a smile. "Good Morning, Saki-Chan. Nothing special…I just have to take care of some _business_. The pink haired kunoichi answered.

"Oh! That means I'm going to Kurenai-San's place?"

"Yeah…Do you mind?" Sakura asked giving her a little smile. Since she as a busy ninja and Kurenai had an almost-2-years-old son and was deprived from any mission, Sakura sometimes asked her to take care of Saki when neither she or Naruto could. Even if Sakura did her best to spend as much time as possible with her daughter, sometimes she just couldn't and Saki knew/understood that.

"Nope!" She shook her head while struggling just a bit to sit on the chair. Sakura smiled fully and turned back around to finish the pancakes.

"Morning!" Said a cheerful Suigetsu walking into the kitchen followed by a grumbling Sasuke because of his teammate cheerfulness.

"'Morning"

"GOOD MORNING! Sui-Kun, Sasuki!"

Sasuke grumble again making Suigetsu and Sakura chuckle.

"Saki-Chan, why don't you go clean up and dress yourself before eating?" Saki pouted.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Saki-chan it's not done yet…you can go."

"Okay! Okay!-" she sighed "-But after I want many, many, many pancakes!" She said making her way to the bathroom.

"Hai-hai, don't worry about that. Sakura said once again she and Suigetsu laughing.

"Do you always do that to her? You know…send her away when you want to talk?" Suigetsu asked after his laughs died down.

Sakura shook her head no. "No, just when I have serious things to discuss…She's still too young…"

"Eh? She's no little girl. She already 'mediated' with you about the pancakes!" He said with a grin.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke cut short their little chat.

"Alright, sit down." They did. "This morning I received a message from the Hokage. It informed me that this noon she''ll send someone to bring you your basic needs, like clothes and stuff. She also informed me that we have a mission-"

"A mission?" Karin walked in and asked cutting off Sakura. She pulled a chair and sat down too.

"Aa…D rank, like what was settle in your contract-"

"Tsk." Sasuke crossed his arm and closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't give me that! It's better than nothing, is it not?" She scolded and glared at him. "Like I was saying: We have a mission, we are going to help a farmer with his farm!" She announced with a big grin. Everyone in a kitchen sweatdropped including Juugo who had just arrived and minus Sasuke…because Uchiha _don't_ sweat drop.

"H-help a farmer? That's crap!" Suigetsu almost shouted.

"Live with it. The mission will be done until lunch. After lunch all of you are going to have a check up and-" She turned to Juugo "-I'm going to look at your condition and see what can I do…" She gave him a motivating smile.

"Like you're going to be able to help him." Karin sneered.

"I may not be able to help him but I will try my hardest and search for every little thing that may work." Sakura snapped at her with a confident and determinate expression but her eyes were glaring at Karin.

"Hmph" Karin turned her head away and hmphed (?).

Sasuke looked at Sakura. _'Still determined as ever, ne? Just like that time at the Forest of Death…' _Sasuke smirked remembering what happened.

'_KYA! Sasuke-Kun is smirking at me.'_ Karin thought because Sasuke was sitting in the chair right across from hers, thus he was kind of looking her way. (Don't forget he was spacing out.)

"Now…let's eat so we can start the mission asap!" Sakura said returning to her cheerful mood.

"Mommy I'm dressed! Can I have my pancakes now?" Saki come running into the kitchen with puppy eyes.

Sakura laughed. "Yes you can! Sit down." She grabbed an plate and put the pancakes in there before settling it in front of the child.

"Dig in!"

* * *

They were al walking to Kurenai's place. Rumours had already erupted in the streets. People would look to the newly arrived ninjas and start to whispers.

Juugo was uncomfortable with that…you could see it by the way his shoulders were tense and his gaze was on the ground. Sasuke was trying (and failing) to tune out the other people, he should be accustomed with this by now…but you could see his eye twitching a bit. Suigetsu looked oblivious to all of that, his eyes looked around trying to memorize the streets and get familiar with the village. Karin was next to Sasuke trying to talk (and flirt a bit) to him – which was making the raven haired boy even more annoyed.

Sakura was walking ahead of the group with Saki next to her gripping her hand. She, herself, was getting a bit upset and uncomfortable by the whispers. She looked over her shoulder to the people behind her. Sakura's eyes locked with Sasuke's, she could see that he was still thinking of there 'conversation' last night and was silently demanding her to answer the question. He hadn't mentioned nothing over breakfast but she figured it was to prevent his teammates from knowing about their little chat.

'_Why does he want to know? Is not like is going to change anything to him…'_ She thought before moving her gaze to Juugo _'Poor guy'_ she thought _'He doesn't deserve any of this…'_

"Juugo, don't mind what the other people say…they take same time to warm up to you and they tend to do this when they don't know or understand what's going on – it's called ignorance – so you just have to show them who you really are and earn their respect." She said with a soft smile "…this is for you three too…" she addes turning back around to look ahead.

Saki looked at Juugo then at her mother, she let go of Sakura's hand and went up to Juugo. Sakura looked to see what she was doing and then smiled softly…Saki was really a sweet girl.

"Juugo-Chan…don't be sad. Mommy told me that the villagers did the same thing to Uncle Naruto when they're young but Uncle showed them he was a awesome ninja and now he is going to be Hokage! One day I'm going to be a great ninja like him and mommy!" Saki said while taking Juugo's hand in her little one. The big boy lookd down at her and smiled.

"Thank you Saki-Chan." He said softly as they kept on going to Kurenai's house.

* * *

The long black haired lady walked to the door and opened it. When the door was fully opened, she was surprised by seeing more people than she expected.

"So the rumours are true…You're really back Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted but nodded showing his respect for the former sensei of Team 8. _'Same as ever.'_ She thought.

"Kurenai-Sensei. I'm sorry for such short notice on Saki coming over but I didn't want to disturb Naruto and Hinata…" Sakura started.

"Don't worry Sakura, she'll help me taking care of my little one." Kurenai said smiling and stepped aside to let Saki enter.

"Thank you…I'll come pick you up later ok?" The pink haired girl said bending to Saki's height and kissing her cheek. "Ok Mommy! Bye Sasuki! Bye Juugo-Chan, Sui-Kun, Bye Ugly Lady!" She said and dashed into the house.

Sakura chuckled at her antics and took a step back. "Thank you once again Kurenai-Sensei…I'll be back after their check up, ok?"

"See you later then, and good luck. You'll need it" She lowered her tone in the last part so only Sakura could hear.

* * *

The "trip" to the farm was silent excluding the wispers from the crowds, Karin's loud tentative of flirting and Suigetsu's stupid remarks to her.

Sasuke intrigued, things were not quite what he had expected…Sakura had a daughter, Naruto had stopped crushing on her, Kurenai had a son, Sakura talked to _Kiba_- the dog boy, the Huyga heir wasn't so shy anymore and was actually with Naruto who was respected by the villagers…WHAT the HELL happened in the five years that he was away! Hehad to know, he just _had_ to know… So he did the most logical thing- he went to talk with Sakura while his teammates were busy talking ( or in Suigetsu and Karin's case – arguing) with each other.

"Who is the father?" He asked when he reached her side.

" I already told you-" "I'm not talking about Saki…I'm talking about Kurenai's son" He cut her before she finished.

Sakura hesitated…It wasn't like it was a taboo or a secret but should she tell him? Well, if was staying in Konoha, he had to know what happened when he was away…so better tell him he takes someone hostage so he can interrogate him.

"Are you prepared to hear my _annoying_ voice for a long while?"

"…Hn. Please, do tell me." If she was going to give him sarcasm, he was giving it right back to her.

The funny voice he made made her laugh. "Hahaha! Well, where do you want me to start?" She asked between laughs…he had change for sure too.

"Start after I went away." At this point the other three were listening too.

"Very well, after you went away and the guys came back from the rescue mission –Oh! By the way-" She punched him hard in the arm, and I mean really, really hard (he flinched, so yeah it was a really hard punch) "-this is for the guys…do you have any idea of the state they came back? Neji and Chouji were almost dead! And if the sand siblings didn't show up and helped I'm sure Shika, Kiba and Lee would be too! And Naruto, do you any idea of how he was, and I don't mean only physically but emotionally too!" She had stopped in her tracks making Sasuke stop too, and was shouting all of her accumulated frustration at him. Sasuke was very surprised by her sudden outburst but covered it by glaring at the girl in front of him.

"Hey! Don't yell at Sasuke-Kun!" Karin yelled at Sakura.

Realising she was making a scene, she stopped and composed herself, taking deep breaths to calm down. Suigetsu hysteric laughers weren't helping.

"Sorry, I just had to…" She sighed "I had to get this out." She finished quietly before turning back to Sasuke and punch him again in the other arm.

"What th-?" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura. "There, I think it's settled now. I'm feeling much better." Smile.

Suigetsu kept on laughing. "Hahahah! Man, did you see that! It was hilarious-"

" Well, like I was saying…after the came back, Naruto left the village to train with Jirayia for 2 and half years, while I trained with Tsunade-Shishou. When he came back we went to help the Kazekage Gaara because Akatsuki attacked…"

* * *

She had been talking for half an hour and they were almost in the farm. Sasuke was trying to sink in the new information he got, like: Gaara being the new Kazekage - What the hell?

"So that's when Akatsuki attacked again…and Team Azuma was sent to fight them, during the battle Azuma-Sensei…he…he died…and left Kurenai-Sensei pregnant, so Shikamaru started to take care of Kurenai-Sensei and the team until Kakashi-Sensei was appointed to take over Team Azuma, leaving Team Kakashi with Yamato-Taichou. The rest you know…some mission, pursuing you, etc…others things that you should and need to know is that Ino-Pig and Sai are together, as well as Naruto and Hinata, and Shikamaru an Temari – who are currently in Suna – Neji and Tenten are practically engaged…I think that's it." She concluded _'Better not tell him about Saki and our first Anbu mission for now…Hell Yeah Uchiha! You'll be eating yourself uo from curiosity!" _she thought.

Sasuke frowned…she had talked about everyone minus herself and her daughter, like she was avoiding the topic…but he didn't care, he didn't care at all. (Pfft..yeah right!)

"Hn."

"Sakura, Saki mentioned that you're an Anbu…" Juugo, too, had noticed she had avoided talking about herself and he was sure Sasuke had too. Suigetsu and Karin had go back to fighting with each other about God-knows-what this time.

"Yeah! My team and I were promoted one year ago…this is supposed to be a secret but I'm sure if I don't tell you Naruto will so I'll save him time. I'm in a team with Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru, who is the team leader, now…since he is in Suna, is normally Sai or Neji who fill in." It only took some more minutes to arrive to the entrance of the farm.

Sakura stopped which made the others stop too. "We're here! You are to help the farmer- Yakimoto-San – in anyway he says. I'll have to take care of some business but I'll be around so don't you dare to slack off!" She turned around to jump off but stopped herself and looked back at the others shinobis. "Oh! And Sasuke…prepare yourself…Kakashi-Sensei is joining us for lunch. Have fun you four!" The medic grinned and took off, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Damn it" Three of them said while the last one just sighed.

~Chapter End~

**A/N 2:**Sorry once again for the long wait…I promise Chapter 7 will be out as soon as I can, however I don't really know when that is because I graduated….and got into college!:D I'm taking a course called Design and Multimedia ^^ it's awesome but between studies and the "initiation rituals" (which we call Praxe – ask me if you want to know more about it) I don't many time but for now I'll leave you with a little 'preview' ^^

**Sneak a Peek – Chap.7:**

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yo!"_

"_Was it worth it?"_

"_Of course!"_

Review Please!  
See ya soon! (I hope xP)


End file.
